Veil of Changes
by Chris Lorde
Summary: Harry dives after Sirius into the Veil at the Department of Mysteries. They both come out, but what has changed? How will everything work now that Harry is different? Harry/Tonks main Sirius/Remus side . Chapter 7 UP! Also potential rating change soon
1. Chapter 1

Forward: This is all property of JK Rowling. All I own is my silly idea of what pairings I prefer. Contains Honks and Slash, independent Harry and manipulative Dumbledore

____________________________________________________

I'm Sorry

Shaking and shaking, that was all Harry Potter could do now that he was sitting in front of the veil in the Department of Mysteries. Dumbledore was the first to make it to the changed boy in front of him and though he tried to reach out a steadying hand; the seeker skills Harry was so famous for snapped the wrist far more quickly than he should have been able to. Dumbledore clenched his jaw, pain shooting up the arm that had been withdrawn as he tried to figure out what to do, how to help the Harry in front of him. The withered body of Sirius Black was held in Harry's arms making it at first hard to tell the difference in Harry himself.

Arms were far more developed and muscular than before and though his face was turned from the crowd surrounding him you could tell there was less skin around his cheeks and jaw. One could only describe him as defined now and that was something that ultimately scared Dumbledore. He feared the day Harry got to independent for his control to be easily asserted and as expected, that day had come far before he was prepared to relinquish hold. Remus Lupin stepped towards Dumbledore and with a nod from the older man squatted and half crawled towards Harry, attempting to stay on a level that wasn't threatening to him. Muttering could be heard coming from the hunched over Harry and though Sirius wasn't speaking loudly Remus could hear him from this close. "I'm sorry Sirius, its all my fault, I'm so sorry. Sirius please don't leave me." Harry just kept repeating the same phrases, sad and yet stirring at the same time to the old wolf.

Creeping up Remus put his hand out, not towards Harry which he had already been shown was a mistake but towards Sirius. The man he had loved for nearly the whole of his life was lying next to Harry withered and older than Remus though he would ever see him. He realized then just what had happened to Harry. The veil in front of them all, was the passage of time. Whether slowed down or sped up it proved to be a most deadly weapon created in a time of war. Although the implications of such a weapon were astronomical Remus could see why it remained here in the Department, it would be hard to trick a Death Eater into walking through it; especially after potentially watching others of their group go through and not come out.

Sirius' hand gripped his and Harry moved aside letting the werewolf closer to his mate. Though it had been a highly guarded secret before Remus didn't give a knut for what anyone around him would think as he scooped the animagi up into his arms and kissed him soundly on the lips, stroking the white hair surrounding the sunken face. _Just when I thought he was getting a bit of meat on his bones_. Collectively everyone gathered around them let out a sigh and then another body was seen creeping closer. A younger looking woman with bright pink hair crept towards Harry's group of people. Although she hadn't known her godfather long they had gotten close in the year previous as meetings for the Order had brought her in and out of his house. He had hated being there, everyone including her had known that fact but she hadn't thought of him running out and trying to save Harry just as he was supposedly in danger.

A sigh escaped the soft lips as she reached them and held out her hand, brushing Sirius' own with hers and sat, close to Harry but still not pushing him out of the way of Sirius. She didn't think she was quite woman enough to try and separate them just yet as Dumbledore had. Someone behind them cleared their throat and Harry looked up, pain written all through his fierce green eyes; Remus' golden ones and Tonks' violet ones followed quickly enough to stare at the Headmaster in front of them. "Harry I must really insist you let us take you to Hogwarts immediately. It isn't safe for you here." The green eyes that held the headmasters neither wavered nor blinked as Harry stood up and the crowd gasped again. He was tall, covering all of 6'3" with his lanky frame. His face looked older, less plump with childhood than anyone who had seen him not 10 minutes ago would have figured possible and he was mad. "I will not return to Hogwarts, I will not have information withheld from me and I WILL NOT LEAVE SIRIUS." Harry's voice had been so monotone at the beginning that by the time he started yelling experienced aurors were flinching.

Harry turned and held out a hand to Tonks, showing her the anger wasn't for her, nor for the two men who had just received a quite caring and warm look from the green eyes Tonks had though would never be anything but angry again. "I think we need to take Sirius home and get him comfortable Remus, can you manage or do you want me to grab him?" Remus shook his head and heaved himself up, Sirius in his arms, with head pillowed against the hard werewolf's chest and arms around his neck. The three of them started walking towards the door, Harry brushing off any hands and arms trying to restrain him from continuing on with his godfather. Striding purposefully out of the department Harry turned, not quite sure which direction would be the right one. He had been in such a rush trying to get here to begin with he hadn't payed much attention to directions.

A nudge on his arm from the violet eyed auror told him to turn left and towards the lift. They all walked on in silence until reaching the street above the ministry. Remus nodded and apparated himself and Sirius to the order safe house. Harry found himself looking at Tonks' raised eyebrow and shook his head with a rueful sigh. "I haven't learned that quite yet." She nodded at him and held out her hand. Harry grasped it as tightly as he dared before feeling the familiar tug of apparition taking him away. They landed in the foyer on the floor, tangled limbs all around. It wasn't that much of a surprise to Harry considering that he wasn't used to having to land and Tonks was quite the clutz but all the same it took some time to extricate himself from the human devils snare before he could dash up to Sirius' room.

Discreetly knocking on the door Harry felt Tonks ease up beside him before Remus' low rumble of a voice told them to come in. His godfather lay on the bed propped up by every pillow in the room and could only offer Harry the weakest of smiles. It was obvious the man was weakened and equally obvious there was nothing that they could do about trying to make him any better. He had aged prematurely at least 60 or so years and his body was barely clinging onto life at this point. Remus kept Sirius hand in his while looking over at Harry and Tonks standing on the other side of the bed and looking quite forlorn. "If you'll pull some pillows and blankets from another room I think we can all kip in here for the night.

A nod from both of them and Remus was taken aback as Harry leaned forward, kissing Sirius softly on the forehead before turning on his heel and heading out the door behind Tonks. "I think Harry has aged more than we predicted tonight Sirius." The werewolf said with a hint of sadness to his tone. He didn't want Harry to have to grow up any faster than he was already being forced to but it looked as if that decision was made for him, another thing out of Harry's hands. "Cheer up wolf, our Harry isn't about to let himself be a pawn anymore. It's time he figured out a King can never be just a Pawn." Sirius said in his gravelly and oddly aged voice. Remus leaned forward and kissed Sirius again gently before climbing up into the bed and laying down beside him. "I didn't know this day was coming so soon Sirius." Remus said quietly, sounding like a scared child. The only thing the withered figure in the bed could do was grasp the werewolf's hand in his own and give it a quick squeeze.

Down the hall Harry and Tonks had found a room with 2 full size beds in it. Stepping inside and looking around Harry turned to Tonks hesitantly and grabbed her arm, stopping her from heading immediately to the bed. "Listen I'm sorry. It's my fault and if I hadn't tried to run off and be the wizarding savior this wouldn't be happening." Voice quavering Harry cut his speech off and looked down at Tonks, tears showing in the green eyes before she grabbed him into a hug. Though the witch wasn't by any means short, her 5'8" was still tiny compared to Harry's large frame and she was immediately surrounded by his arms and the chest shaking with sobs he couldn't let out yet. "It's not your fault Harry. Everything went how it was supposed to go. We weren't the maestro, just the orchestra." She said quietly rubbing a hand up his back. Even Harry couldn't miss that and stood up tall slowly, shaking his head and taking a deep breath. In this light Tonks thought his hair looked a bit like Sirius' long and unruly. "Dumbledore won't control me again, not if I have anything to say about it."

Emotion drained from them both the grabbed the top covers and pillows off of the beds and returned back to the room Sirius was laying in. Remus was curled on his side sound asleep next to him and though it was light and shallow, Sirius was breathing still and appeared to be sleeping peacefully next to his lover. Tonks was already laying out the blanket and pillows on the side of the bed closest to the wall and though she raised an eyebrow when Harry covered Remus up with his own blanket she kept her lips sealed shut as he lay about a foot away from her, eyes staring at the ceiling unseeing without anything but a pillow.

Hours after everyone else went to sleep Harry Potter finally closed his eyes with a content smile on his face and tension in his shoulders. It would be a fight but he had made the decision to be the controlling factor in his life from now on. He wasn't sure how he would accomplish such but he knew the dawning day would hold more than a few surprises for the wizarding world.

A.N: Sorry I abandoned my other fic, life happened and all but I plan to make this one quite long and drawn out so I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

Forgive and Forget

_Harry was flying around the Quidditch Pitch, wind in his hair as Sirius watched on. He wasn't flying any special way just catching and releasing the snitch showing his godfather what he could do on his new broom. A smile was fixed on Sirius face as he clapped and hollered at Harry from the stands, riding around on his firebolt and proving once again that he was his father's son. Harry made an especially tricky catch……_

Harry felt someone shaking him and groaned before rolling over and pressing his face into the pillow. It smelled different than what it was supposed to, and for that matter sometime in the night his four poster had gotten considerably harder. Realization shot through him as he sat upright quickly the back of his head catching Tonks' square in the nose and catapulting her back towards the wall.

She squealed indignantly and glared at him while Harry tried to figure out what in the hell was going on. Everything was blurry and he found himself groping about for glasses that had fallen off of his face sometime during the night. The blur that was Tonks moved towards him and put his missing glasses into his hand. "I was trying to hand you that before you broke my nose." She said, slightly pissy sounding though he could certainly understand why at this point.

"Thanks" He managed before jumping up and catching the most astonishing sight he had ever seen. Remus was holding a bowl of soup and spoon feeding Sirius who hadn't the energy to even hold his own spoon. It was sad and Harry felt his chest constricting before Sirius looked up at him and he saw the familiar joking appearance come over his godfather. "Look up pup, I'm not dead yet." Causing Harry to grin even though he didn't want to. "Wasn't saying you were dead, just a little under the weather." To this Harry received a snort.

Tonks had risen with Harry and as she caught the nod from Remus put a hand on the strong shoulder in front of her. "Let's grab some breakfast, someone is coming from Gringotts so Sirius can make a will and we need to eat." Judging by Harry's face she had nearly gone to far so she let go of his shoulder but he turned either way and led her out of the room. Harry didn't know how things had gotten so out of hand lately but it felt as if his life was going out of its way to hurt him.

Down in the kitchen Harry naturally went over to the pots and the stove, starting up something that for him was routine, at least during the summers. Catching the look on Tonks' face he raised an eyebrow and quietly asked "What?" She just shook her head and looked over at the breakfast already sizzling. "I've never learned how to cook and here a boy…." She trailed off, looking at the man in front of her as a grin lit up his face.

Harry was far from a boy now and was already feeling the effects of certain changes that came with growing older in an instant. He turned, hiding the front of his pants discreetly while continuing on with breakfast. Both of them heard the front door open, Harry's wand was only slightly slower than Tonks as they both rushed the entryway and one old man only narrowly missed being cursed twice.

Dumbledore threw up a shield just in time as curses came flying down the hallway from Tonks and Harry. Harry for one could barely restrain himself from throwing another one even though he could see who the intruder was now. "Go away, we don't need you here" He spat towards the door before turning his back and heading back to the kitchen pulling Tonks behind him. He didn't want her used against him and thought it a slight chance since Dumbledore used everyone against him.

Harry felt Tonks brush against him as she slipped into a seat at the table as he went back to the stove. Neither of them neglected to hear Dumbledore enter the room after them, or the scrape of a chair as he sat down. "Harry I'm going to have to insist you go back to Hogwarts immediately…." The old man was cut off as Harry turned around , hand clenching the counter and looked at him as if he were absolutely insane.

"Actually Headmaster, I plan on staying here with Sirius and completing my schoolwork by owl." Harry said in an attempt to sound civil. It was hard for him considering all the feelings boiling just under the surface and all the new chemicals flooding his brain with the growth of his body. Harry heard Dumbledore argue with him but didn't pay very much attention to the words, he would have to remove Harry by force and in front of witnesses because Harry simply wasn't leaving.

"There is no use arguing Headmaster. I won't and you can't force me to anymore." Harry said quietly as he dished out some bacon and eggs onto a couple plates for himself and Tonks. He didn't feel the need in feeding someone who could very well go anywhere he wanted to eat. He turned and set a plate in front of Tonks before setting himself down next to her. He wasn't using her for cover but he was making sure that someone stayed between them just in case he got it into his head to side along apparate him without his permission.

Harry was immediately surprised by Tonks speaking up, "I agree with Harry, he is fine and protected here and wouldn't fit in at Hogwarts anymore." She turned and looked at Harry and he could have sworn then that he saw something behind her eyes, something that said she knew all about not fitting in. In the blink of an eye it was gone and she was again eating silently in between the two males at the table. "I don't care whether he would fit in or not, Harry you ARE returning to Hogwarts whether under your own power or not." Dumbledore said quietly, veiled threats in his voice making perfectly clear who he thought would win this argument.

Harry gripped the fork in his hand and closed his eyes, sure that accidental magic was about to bust out of him because he felt like he was swimming in rivers of magic at the moment. He felt dangerous and tired all at the same time trying to fight the one person who was constantly manipulating his life in every way that meant anything to Harry. He stood up, his breakfast barely touched and levitated the plate towards the sink, eyes on Dumbledore the entire time. "I'm afraid you have to expel me now Headmaster." Harry added.

Tonks' wand was in her left hand sitting under the table as she continued forking food into her mouth. She wanted Harry to do this on his own, to be the man the entire wizarding world thought he was. Dumbledore sighed loudly at Harry and frowned before turning to leave the room. Harry dashed forward putting himself in front of the door. "Your not going up there Headmaster." He said, deathly calm evident in his voice where earlier only fury had been found.

Dumbledore took everything in hardly missing a beat, age telling the story of hardly ever getting denied what he wanted. It took a second to control his reaction before he turned to Harry. "I was merely leaving so that I could arrange your lessons to be sent to you." Harry nodded curtly and stepped out of the way but still in front of the stairs that would have led him up to Sirius' room. It was clear that Harry was no longer taking chances with his godfather.

"You could have been a little more accommodating Harry" Tonks said from the table while trying to figure out what to do with herself now that her plate was empty. Harry stalked over, blood still boiling from the confrontation and grabbed both their plates up, he wasn't hungry anymore. _Dumbledore can sod off for all I bloody care. He won't have anything to do with my godfather or my life again if I can stop him. _

The set of his jaw hadn't relaxed any as he turned back around and the only thing that made his lips twitch was the sight of Tonks trying to wash the plates he had just set in the sink. She was running the water over the plates and looking at them expectantly as if the left over breakfast would just fall off of them and leave the china sparkling clean. He nudged her over and grabbed a plate from one of her hands, "Your supposed to clean them Tonks, watch."

He grabbed the scrubber from the back of the sink and rubbed it around the plate, getting some of the soap out of the water and actually getting the plate clean. She frowned and attempted to reproduce the effects Harry had gotten but gave up and simply handed him the plate. "I just don't get it Harry" He heard in the low tones they had both taken to using in the Order HQ. He just shook his head and cleaned the plate off setting it on the sideboard. "Don't worry Tonks, I'm just used to doing all this for the Dursley's. Muggle's don't use magic for household chores… well for anything. You know that being the whole issue with why they don't know about magic."

Round about that time they both heard footsteps on the stairs and turned to find Remus Lupin staring at them with something of a sad expression. Harry instinctively took a few steps toward him and wrapped him up in a hug, being now a few inches taller than his former professor. "Harry… Nymphadora the goblins have left now so you can come back up. I think he'll last for a few more days yet but he just doesn't have an energy."

Duplicate nods told Remus that both of them understood the gravity and the need, at least a little for privacy at night since Remus had been sobbing on Sirius' chest half of the night before. "Good… Tonks if you don't mind sharing a room with a sort of teenaged boy then the one we got the blankets out of last night looks like its close enough that they can get to us if necessary…" Harry trailed off not knowing if the woman wanted to be that close to him or not but received a quick nod in reply to his question.

Remus gripped Harry even harder and then looked around the kitchen hungrily. "There's still some food in the skillet Remus, if you want to eat some and I'll take whats left up to Sirius for you." Harry said motioning towards the kitchen countertop. Remus started towards it while Tonks sat back down at the table and nursed her cup of coffee. Harry grabbed a small bowl of the eggs and bacon then started up the stairs to help Sirius with his breakfast.

_30 min later_

Harry finished spooning the last of the eggs into Sirius mouth and sighed quietly. He had been listening to his godfather for the last 20 minutes or so tell him that it was time he got out from under Dumbledore's thumb. "Harry goblins will be here again tomorrow, with papers to emancipate you completely… make sure" Harry looked over at Sirius as he stopped speaking and just relaxed for a second before continuing. "Make sure you watch your vaults." Harry nodded his understanding just as Tonks and Remus entered the room.

Glancing at the clock Harry was surprised to find it lunch time already. "If you wouldn't mind Harry I asked Tonks to go grab some things for the house and to take you clothes shopping today if your up for it." Came towards him from the doorway in Remus' raspy tones. Again nodding his agreement Harry leaned over and hugged Sirius' emaciated frame before starting out the door with Tonks.

AN' hope you liked this chapter, I made it long on purpose and I'm hoping to put up a new chapter about once a week to start with since college is starting soon. Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Knocks You Down

Harry was enjoying himself far more than he cared to admit to himself considering that his godfather was going to die soon. However for the time being the sun was shining and Tonks was sitting across from him in a little outside café in Diagon Alley. He had a roast beef sandwich on his plate and a tall glass of ice water sitting in front of him about half consumed each and was already feeling full. "So what made you agree to take me out anyways Tonks, I'm sure you have better things to do than sit around with me all day." Harry asked while setting his fork on his plate, finished with the meal.

Tonks shook her head and looked out over Diagon Alley, the hustle of the place was absolutely amazing and intriguing to Harry who hadn't gotten a chance to ever just sit and observe. He loved the way the kids were running in and out of peoples legs and driving their parents absolutely insane. He was thankful however that none of the children seemed to be wearing the muggle leashes he had seen when out and about Privet Drive. "I don't really want to talk about me Harry." She said so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

Disgruntled Harry took a closer look at Tonks and noticed for the first time the bags under her eyes, the yellow tinge to her skin and the brown hair she was sporting today instead of her normal bubbly pink or purple. "Wotcher Tonks…. If you need to talk I know I may not be your preferred friend but I am your friend." Harry said while looking down at the table. He had never been good with girls, even Hermione who was one of his best friends thought he was quite bad with women in general.

He had tried not to take friendship with girls so personal since he knew that he hardly said the right things but then again; Hermione had stuck by his side more closely than Ron had recently and that support meant a great deal to him. The same was sort of true for Tonks. They had started being friendly during the summer though he couldn't honestly say he was close to her. Come to think of it now that the school year was pretty much over, considering he was going back, they might get to spend a bit more time together.

"Thanks Harry, I appreciate it really, but you obviously have more problems than me and don't need a sob story about the latest bloke I had to knee in the bits." She said, albeit this time with at least a small grin on her face. Harry raised his eyebrow and then got up slowly, stretching as he did and trying to find a magical clothing shop that wasn't completely packed. "You know Tonks, I don't have a style and I'm not sure exactly what image I should be trying to go for. I'm normally just a jeans and tshirt kind of guy." Harry said, eyes still scanning the alley before they went to his lunch mate.

"Well you're in luck mate; I know just the place to take you and just what to make you wear." Tonks said evilly while walking off towards a less crowded section of Diagon. This was the newer addition to the alley, made for younger witches and wizards and still picking up business it seemed. He walked with her and kept his eyes on the surroundings just in case anyone in dark robes and a mask decided to show up. They made it to the front of a wizards clothing shop. It was named simply enough with a nondescript sign outside pronouncing "OH!"

His face must have shown the mistrust that Harry was feeling because Tonks slapped him on the shoulder and gave him a look that clearly said she knew exactly what she was doing. They entered the shop and with much trepidation Harry put his fashion into the willing hands of Nymphadora Tonks. He coached his face not to blush after 45 minutes of wolf whistling and approving noises from Tonks but after a few hours Harry was feeling more like a piece of meat than a man.

She relented with one final approving glance then ripped the tags off of his current outfit. "That looks perfect for today, now I just have to figure out what to do with your hair and you could be on the cover of Witch Weekly, not that you probably won't be anyways Harry but all the same." She rambled as they walked towards the counter with a voucher from Gringotts showing he was certainly worth more than he could ever purchase.

Harry looked down at what he was wearing; they had gone through so many clothes that he needed to make sure he wasn't wearing pink or violet. Two colors that he had battled Tonks to make sure they stayed out of his wardrobe. He supposed he did look rather sharp in the dark denim jeans he was wearing, the black button up shirt with gray pinstripes had been a pick of his and the white sneakers looked classy but not overly dressed.

Catching sight of himself in a mirror by the register Harry did a quick double take. He didn't look like the boy he had known himself to be only 24 hours ago. He was tall and not so lanky anymore. His hair had gotten long and hung down to his shoulders looking a bit like a mane. He shook his head and settled the stuff down a bit and then caught a glimpse of Tonks handing over Harry's vault number and signature to the man behind the counter who looked at Harry with something akin to incredulity.

Harry was slightly interested himself since Tonks had forbid him to comment about the amount of clothes she was leaving in the keep pile. The total tally ended up being 7 pairs of shoes, 3 dragon hide boots and 4 pairs of sneakers, 21 button up shirts in different styles and designs and 30 something pairs of jeans and slacks. That didn't even count the undershirts, boxers and socks that Tonks had also had to approve much to Harry's embarrassment.

Not paying attention to the total because of how happy Tonks looked with all the bags surrounding her Harry pushed her out of the shop and let her shrink the bags so they fit comfortably in their pockets. "Ok Tonks it's your turn for a bit of shopping on me. You helped me out and now it's my turn to sit down in front of a dressing room and drool at appropriate selections." Looking apt to argue Harry just started moving off in the direction he figured a shop would be down when Tonks heaved a great _my life is so hard_ sigh and jerked on his arm. "Not that way Harry, the good shop is just across from the one we just left."

The shop he was looking at was covered in violent colors to Tonks liking and was appropriately titled "AHH". He allowed Tonks a moment of girly frivolity that he was definitely not accustomed to seeing out of her as she squealed and pulled him towards the shop by his hand. He smiled and enjoyed the moment until he was sat quite forcefully down in front of 3 full length mirrors and a dressing room and left to fend for himself. Several women came by and gave him the full once over. It scared Harry.

He attributed it to the change in clothes and looked worriedly at the door Tonks had disappeared behind. Just as he was starting to get ogled by yet another woman in the store Tonks stepped out in knee high boots a mini-skirt and a very sheer top. Harry gulped as Tonks spun for the mirrors and then looked over at Harry and raised her eyebrow. "It looks great Tonks. Definitely in the keep pile…." Was all Harry could think to say before she spun and returned to the dressing room.

Though Harry didn't know it he had just been publicly claimed and he was quite happy sitting there and watching the parade of different outfits now that women weren't looking at him as if he were the only man on the planet. All in total Tonks didn't do the damage to his account that Harry had but she did get a fair bit of new clothes, some of them concealed in packages before Harry ever got to look at them.

They picked through a few more stores getting towels and new linens for the beds. Harry was tired but had thoroughly relaxed from all the issues that had brought him down. As they walked back into the house though Harry hurried forward to his godfathers room only to see the door cracked and Remus cuddled asleep behind Sirius who's chest was rising and falling rhythmically; soothing even Harry's paranoid mind for the moment.

He and Tonks went about putting towels in the various bathrooms and then walked to the room they had agreed to share. The full beds were soon stripped of the old sheets and sported Harry's choice of grey sheets with a black down comforter and Tonks pick of light pink sheets with a white down comforter. They had also gotten new bedding for Remus and Sirius but Harry hesitated before waking them. "I think they could use the rest…. What do you think, give it to them tomorrow yea?" Harry asked Tonks.

"I think that sounds like a great idea Harry. Do you think you can cook up dinner? I'm quite famished" She replied while fluffing up the new pillows they had gotten. Harry had to admit they had gone on quite the spending spree but with turning this place livable and finally getting a wardrobe that fitted him Harry was happy and considered the galleons well spent. Dinner was a simple affair of baked chicken smothered in mushroom sauce over rice. Quick easy and with very little clean up as Harry described to Tonks while she stood in the kitchen and observed his skills in that traditionally male banned territory.

"Right Tonks, ready for bed, I'm wiped and who knows what time the goblins will be here tomorrow to see me and Sirius." Harry said while rising up from the table where they had been sitting in comfortable silence. Tonks nodded and started for the stairs while replying, "I think they wanted to see me to for some reason." Harry retreated to the loo to change giving Tonks a bit of privacy in their room but when he walked in he had to forcibly remind his jaw NOT to drop at the dark haired beauty sitting up in bed. "Is this you then Tonks?" Harry couldn't stop himself, startled into near rudeness by her appearance.

Someone achingly familiar yet quite different looked up at him from the magazine spread across her legs. She looked almost scared as she nodded her head and Harry realized he must look like a complete ass just staring at her from the door in his boxers and a white muscle shirt. "I'm sorry Tonks, it's just this may be the only time in my life a woman as beautiful as you is sitting in my bedroom and I need to remember this." Harry said, trying to sound slightly nonchalant.

He trotted to his bed and pulled the comforter up and over himself in a smooth motion, attempting to hide the bulge rising in his boxers. Tonks smiled at him blew a kiss across the two feet or so in between their beds and extinguished her wand after setting the magazine on the bedside table. "Well goodnite to you to Mr. Potter" She said playfully to Harry in the dark. Harry on the other hand was feeling far from sleepy at this point and was stuck staring into the darkness toward her for what felt to him like hours.

AN: Hope you like this chapter, I'm attempting not to rush the relationship along because I want it to seem natural and not forced or noncannon. And YESH we will be able to tell how old he and Sirius both are because goblins are awesome like that. R&R! (I'm off to read other Harry/Tonks, Harry/Bella fics)


	4. Chapter 4

My Eyes Burn

Harry woke up early the next morning and stretched in his bed he was just starting to get up and head for the loo when Tonks grumbled a bit and stuck her head further down into the coverlet. Gathering his clothes for the day Harry padded down the hall and checked in on Sirius and Remus before taking a shower. Remus was sitting at his bedside and they were talking softly. "Oy, we bought new bedsheets for you whenever you want to throw them on Remus." Harry called from the door.

His godfather was looking like he had some color back in his cheeks and he was brooding it looked like because Remus wouldn't let him get up and run about. Harry really couldn't blame the werewolf though, they were all trying to protect Sirius and keep the world away at this point. Harry didn't want to have to leave the house after the daily prophet found out about his age change and posted a new picture.

He shook his head and trotted down the hall to the loo. He really hadn't thought about this house being so large but he supposed everytime he had stayed in it before the Weasley's had all been present. Harry shut the bathroom door with a soft snick and proceeded to take the longest shower of his life, letting all the dust from Diagon Alley wash off of him and down the drain.

Harry continued to function on autopilot while throwing some jeans and a muscle shirt on so he would be decent before he went back and finished dressing. Sometimes the world thought to much, in his opinion, and would do well just to relax and live in the moment. _Maybe I should take my own bloody advice and stop thinking so much about what I'm supposed to be doing and just start doing what I need to do for that moment. _

His feet were soft on the black carpet underneath him and the walls looked like they could use a good scrubbing but at one time had been magnificently wrought to look like fabric. He reached the room and peeked inside, Tonks was still buried in the bed somewhere and he didn't feel like disturbing her so Harry grabbed a button up shirt and his socks and shoes before starting for the kitchen.

It was somewhere that he was comfortable, just being himself and doing something that he was rather good at. French Toast was on the menu for this morning and Harry was slightly surprised that it was only 7 am. Remus joined him and sat down at the table looking like he had actually showered and put on different clothes. "Sirius says the goblins are going to be here at 8. You should hurry and eat before then because they could eat us all out of the house if they wanted to.

Snorting Harry just continued what he was doing, making a plate for him, Remus and setting aside some for Tonks when she got up. The rest would be taken up to Sirius when Harry finished with his own meal.

"I don't know whats going on with me Remus. Everything is a little… different now." Harry said as he sat down.

_To make dialogue easier on me during this part Harry will be in __**bold **__and Remus will be in __underline _

"If you could describe this a little more Harry it would be easier for me to help"

"**Its just that, well I've been around Hermione my whole life and I've never really looked at her the way I've been…."**Harry trailed off for a second, chewing on a piece of the toast. **"looking at women." **

"By women do you mean Tonks? I know how hard it is to be thrust up into your hormones but Harry I don't want you to react rashly here. It could affect many more things than just your friendship, your protection for one and the stability of this house for another."

"**It doesn't really matter who I'm talking about Remus. No one would want to be with a 15 year old fully grown man. Not to mention the burden put on a bird if she wanted to be with me for longer than a few months, never know when I'm going to die do we?"**

Admittedly Harry felt like he was being harsh on Remus when the man was only trying to help out but his feelings for Tonks were confused enough without having other people speculate about what could or could not be happening with them.

"**Look Remus, I'm just going to head up and feed Sirius so that when the goblins get here I'll already be in the room." **

Standing up Harry turned towards the sink, not seeing the female figure standing in the door of the kitchen, or how the crept to an unused room until he walked by. He fixed Sirius a plate, drizzled with syrup and then stopped up the stairs to announce further his bad mood.

Harry glanced up, just as he was feeding Sirius the last few bites a soft whooshing sound had distracted him and a goblin that looked eerily familiar to him bowed his head.

"**Splendid of you to drop by Griphook." **Harry said by way of greeting before standing up and offering his hand to the goblin.

(_Goblin speech will now be done in __underline __Since Remus is still downstairs.)_

"Mr. Potter, your godfather has asked me here to ascertain your bodily age and to have you legally emancipated. In order to find your age I will need you to consent to a bit of goblin magic." 

"**Right then, just … do whatever you have to and try not to make me bleed then"** Harry said, trying to lighten the situation.

The goblin nodded towards a chair to the right side of Sirius' bed and Harry took it looking a bit nervous. He was even more disturbed when the goblin begin measuring the width of his shoulders, length of his though and forearm. To many numbers for Harry to try and keep track of by the time that the measurements were all over. He hadn't felt any goblin magic but then he wouldn't know what it felt like if it had been used on him.

The goblin grabbed some parchment and then did some quick calculations that Harry couldn't even begin to fathom, arithmancy not being his strongest subject by anyones opinion and then straightened looking pointedly at Harry.

"Mr. Potter, by these calculations your approximate age is currently 27. That makes you eligible to receive the Potter family properties and the rest of the contents of the Potter family vault."

Harry couldn't help himself the laughter bubbled out of his chest before he could even control it. How could he go from being a bloody teenager to in his late twenties without even a year passing by. Hell a month hadn't even passed by since he had been a teenager.

Sirius looked on in amusement thinking the hysteria of the entire situation had finally driven the poor kid mad as a hatter.

"**No offense there mate but if I'm 27 then Sirius is 90" **Harry said trying to lighten the situation but what he saw instead was a grave face from the already dour goblin.

"Actually Mr. Black's current age is closer to 101 judging by the rate of deterioration. He should still be able to maintain his life for 5 years at the maximum if cared for properly and allowed plenty of time to rest without any heavy activity to further deprive his body of energy."

Horrified and yet relieved at the same time Harry just closed his eyes and tried to take in the entire situation before the rest of his life fell out from under him.

AN: Alright I know it's a bit…. Ok much shorter than your all used to from me but I started college last week and I didn't want to leave you all hanging for another couple of days while I sorted through algebriac equations. Read and Review

P. S : I was originally going to have Sirius die quickly but due to the love of my readers he is going to stick around, so there you see reviews do make a difference.


	5. Chapter 5

So before I say anything, I notated into the text of my last chapter that I was doing the text like that because I was in a rush. I also added at the end that I was starting college and a bit cramped for time so if you don't like the little things I do to get the chapter up quickly and without any loss of gap for myself then please feel free to not read anything further. Also, due to all my reviewers and the love of Sirius I have a plan. I have plans to keep him around but it will take some working out in my mind so he will have to be invalid until it just POPS which could be in this chapter and could be in later chapters.

Chapter 5- Designer Skyline

_Horrified and yet relieved at the same time Harry just closed his eyes and tried to take in the entire situation before the rest of his life fell out from under him._

Harry opened his eyes, more determined now than he had been before and looked towards Sirius. He would find a way to make things alright for Sirius no matter what he had to do or how much money he would have to pay.

"Mr. Potter I'm leaving a few scrolls here for you to peruse regarding your inheritance now that your age confirms that your emancipation will go through uncontested." The goblin said before bowing himself out.

Harry was having a hard time processing everything it was just a little bit much for him to have to deal with at the time but then, he would never have a break now that he was an adult. He would never be able to escape to a school where everything was controlled and he would never be able to go to his mum for a hug.

With this thought Harry turned and slowly walked towards Sirius. He was the only thing he had to represent a parent in his life and he wouldn't lose him, no matter what. Leaning down the younger man who was now so tall he nearly had to bend to walk through the doorways in the older house hugged Sirius Black with all the love and gentleness that he was feeling.

Tonks had come up to ask Harry if he wanted to go and do anything for lunch stopped at the doorway, unseen by Harry although Sirius' eyes acknowledged her presence there.

"I thought you could use a bit of lunch Harry" She said before he had time to realize she had been standing there witnessing something he would consider a private moment.

His quiet smile told her that it had worked and he nodded walking towards her.

"That sounds great Tonks. Is Remus on his way up here?" He asked as he finally reached the door.

"Yea Harry, he was just cleaning up the kitchen and dining room when I headed up here to get you." She responded happily.

"You know Tonks; you don't have to hang out with me if you don't want. I'm sure you boyfriend would be mad." Harry responded with a smile on his face.

He was definitely not expecting the response he got as the woman in front of him practically sent the cruciatus curse with her eyes.

"It isn't any of your business whether or not my boyfriend and I spend the afternoon together. Kindly don't question my personal life and I'll keep yours out of my mouth too." She spat at him before turning and heading for the door, stomping the whole way.

Harry was left with his mouth hanging open and his eyes bulging out slightly as he tried to figure out exactly what he had said wrong and what he could do to try and fix things. Whatever he had to say to her he had better hurry up or she would be halfway across wizarding London without him having the slightest clue of where she could have gone.

"Hold a minute Tonks, I didn't mean to piss you off." He said, grabbing his Gringotts account card and rushing down the stairs to catch up. "It was a joke, I swear."

"Whatever Harry" Tonks replied sullenly and walked out onto the street. "What are you hungry for anyways?"

"Whatever you want" He said, trying to placate her into a happy mood again.

He followed her, the rest of the trip spent in silence broken only by train whistles, and the other sounds of a large and vastly populated city. Just as Harry thought that Tonks was going to walk him to France for a good meal they stopped in front of quaint looking Chinese eatery.

He couldn't read the name of the shop but just the sight of it appeared to put Tonks in a better mood since she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the door as he hesitated. As she went to release him inside Harry kept a firm grasp on her hand and held it all the way to a table in the front near the windows.

It wasn't sunny and bright outside but the cloud cover hadn't broke into rain yet and there were still spots of sunlight breaking through every few minutes, shining on the pavement outside and the patrons bustling around other shops.

"I loved coming here with Paul" Tonks started as they sat down opposite each other on a funny table that didn't have any chairs only a few cushions. "I thought he was different"

Trapped Harry didn't know what to do; he wasn't good talking or thinking about his own feelings much less someone else's. He was a blunt and abrupt type person who frequently said the wrong things to girls.

"So what are these funny sticks" Harry said, trying to change the subject to something less depressing. Tonks wasn't having it though.

"Don't you ever wish Harry that you meant something to somebody else?" She said, gazing outside the window and keeping her voice low.

"Well yea I do actually. I mean I know I'm supposedly the savior and the golden boy but they all care about what I can do for them. Sirius is the only person I know that cares about me even if I don't do anything for him." Harry said, the words hitting him somewhere deep in his chest and making him feel as if he couldn't breathe.

"Well I thought I had that, and then I remembered that he was just another guy, with another goal to accomplish that didn't include my personality; just my abilities. " She finished, finally picking up a menu and perusing it as if the last few minutes of conversation hadn't happened.

Harry let it fade away and picked up his own menu. He couldn't read it but he figured she could since she was seriously studying it, biting her lip with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Erm, Tonks I can't read this stuff." Harry told her as he set his own menu back down.

She looked up and then realized the issue as if it hadn't occurred to her that Harry didn't know most of the basic spells that other wizards lived by easily. "Oh damn Harry my mistake. There's a spell most wizards put on themselves right after Hogwarts that lets us read other languages as if we were reading nothing but plain English text."

Harry sighed as if truly injured. He wasn't hurt or angry with her, what would the point be. He shouldn't have to need a baby sitter to tell him every little thing about the wizarding world outside of the school. "S'alright Tonks, do you suppose you could help me out though?"

She nodded then leaned forward, pulling her wand out of her pants pocket with a sheepish grin. "I know Moody preaches against it but, it's convenient you know?"

When Harry nodded with a knowing look that obviously said he had the same bad habit she tapped her wand first on the right then the left and finally the top of his forehead, finishing the charm with a low **"lingua"**.

Harry then knew exactly why most witches and wizards used this spell, everything on the menu had become crystal clear to him as if it had never been written in a different language.

"There is a modulator that you can add on later that lets you speak languages to but most people don't use that one because it takes a certain amount of training to have it down pat." Tonks said as she withdrew back to her side of the table.

"That's amazing it really is Tonks." Harry said as he looked around the restaurant at the many signs and decorations he now understood.

Pulling his eyes down to the menu he tried to imagine what he would want to eat here. Harry had never eaten chinese food before and he didn't think he would be a fan but it couldn't hurt to try it of course.

As a smallish chinese man walked up to them and started talking Harry realized why some people decided to get the voice part of it activated. Harry wasn't even equipped to guess at what the man was saying and then Tonks pointed on the menu before he turned to Harry.

Looking down Harry pointed at the Crispy Skin Duck. It looked pretty good, baked duck with a friend skin wrapped around it. Either way it would be interesting trying something new.

"Back to these sticks Tonks, what are they for?" Harry asked her picking them up and drumming a beat on the table with them.

Tonks reached over and snatched them out of his hand with a pained expression on her face. "We eat with these Harry, you don't want to get them dirty before the meal do you?"

"What do you mean we eat with them, how can I pick up a duck with sticks?" Harry said confused.

The rest of the meal passed with much dropping and finger utinsil use from Harry while Tonks somehow made using chopsticks graceful and easy. He didn't understand how she could pick up one pea from her bowl with the things but then, he couldn't even pick up a piece of duck with them.

As they left Harry held the door open for Tonks, letting her smaller body slip under his arm before walking out behind her. It had been a good day overall even though he had pissed her off at the very beginning. Walking through the streets he stayed close to her side, trying to remember the roads and turns they had taken on the way here.

"Harry" Tonks gasped, sounding a little distraught.

Just as Harry turned to ask her what was wrong the sky fell out. Huge rain drops started hitting Harry's face and arms. Instead of running towards cover or trying to hasten their way to the house though Harry just opened his arms and let the rain wash away his worries.

He had never taken the time to just stand in the rain before. It was an amazing feeling, the tiny rivlets running down his neck and under his shirt, the way his hair actually started to flatten with its length and dampness.

Feeling arms wrap around his stomach Harry looked down to find Tonks hugging him with either rain or tears in her eyes. He couldn't think of a single reason why she would be hugging him, much less crying over him but then, he was just a guy.

"Whats wrong Tonks?" Harry asked

"Nothing its just that, right then when your eyes were closed and the rain was falling on your face you looked so… peaceful. I've never seen you look so calm and happy before." She said pulling away from the hug with a smile on her own face.

Harry laughed and then as she moved on towards the house she reached over and slipped her small hand into his. Harry was slightly taken aback by this, he wasn't used to holding hands with girls even girls who were just friends although Hermione did hug him a lot.

As he crawled into bed that night his mind went back to the feeling that had come over him standing in the rain. The calm the peace the happiness flooded him and for the first night in a long time, Harry Potter slept soundly.


	6. Chapter 6

To answer a question in one of my reviews women like to join in a serene moment while men like to just look on. That and I see Tonks as compulsive and not having any of societies scruples about being friends with a male cause she's surrounded by male aurors. That and she did listen in or Remus and Harry talking the other morning.

Chapter 6 - Fireflies

Harry awoke the next morning far later than he usually did. Looking around the room he noticed not even Tonks was still in bed and figured if he didn't hurry up then he might miss breakfast. It was a new feeling for him wishing he had stayed asleep longer, he had been dreaming about Sirius, Harry's age again and living a full new life out in the open with Remus. It was almost like the world had never come crashing around him and he would always be able to be happy.

He tromped to the bathroom and let the water run over his face like he had the day before; a warm shower was enough to make anyone feel better. He was nearly miserable trying to think of a way to make Sirius happy, there had to be a way. He knew when everything went down he would still be right here.

Harry threw on some jeans and an undershirt, not really feeling like getting fully dressed just yet he started down the stairs, looking in Remus and Sirius' room and seeing them talking and having a butter beer before continuing down.

Oddly enough Tonks wasn't anywhere he looked and when he finally went back to the kitchen to start some lunch, it being around noon, he finally saw a note stuck to the pantry right on his eye level.

_Harry,_

_I had to actually work today but I should be home_

_around 1 or so with someone who wants to meet you._

_Hope you don't mind!_

_N. Tonks_

It was completely beyond Harry who she was bringing here but that was no reason not to have a good lunch ready for her and their guest. Starting on lunch Harry pulled out some chicken breasts and started peeling the skin off of them and putting them in some marinara.

Not sure if they would actually be hungry or not Harry didn't make too big of a meal he just got a large bowl of salad ready and went upstairs to put on a shirt so Tonks didn't glare at him when she came in. He ran up the stairs and pulled a green shirt with silver pinstripes on and then tried to fix his hair a bit then sprinted back down the stairs to get the chicken out of the frying pan.

Putting everything down on the table right as they walked in Harry looked up catching Tonks' eyes first, holding them for a moment and then looking at their guest. It was a nondescript guy really and later if asked Harry wouldn't be able to even recall a single feature beyond him being slightly shorter than himself.

"Harry this is Mr. Clifton" Tonks said, introducing the man who awkwardly shook Harry's hand.

"Nice to meet you sir, I wasn't sure if you would be hungry but I was so I made lunch" Harry said, looking over to Tonks.

She smiled at him and guided Mr. Clifton towards the table before sitting down next to Harry's seat. "Don't be afraid Clifton; Harry is quite a good cook so far."

Harry smiled and sat down himself stabbing a couple of the pieces of chicken and getting a good scoop of salad on his plate before speaking again.

"I don't know who you are Mr. Clifton and I'm confused as to why you would want to meet me really." Harry finished this off by taking a bite of his salad, giving the other man time to explain himself.

Mr. Clifton didn't touch the food or the drink by his plate for that matter he just sat and studied Harry for a second while the younger man continued to eat and look at him, plainly letting him know he wasn't going to budge on this matter.

Tonks was smiling for some reason, Harry noticed. Without knowing it he had passed the first unofficial test that Clifton had set for him and Tonks was prouder of herself than she rightly should be.

"I am Douglas Clifton, the head recruiter for the Department of Mysteries." He said, succinctly and without adding anything else.

Harry for his part just finished the bite of salad he was chewing and then looked at him with those emerald green eyes clearly letting the man know he could elaborate or get more silence.

Clifton sighed "I am here to offer you a trainee position in our department if you'll accept it."

Instead of answering him immediately Harry lowered his head and took a bite of chicken. He was going to think seriously about this although his first instinct was to take it. These were the people who had taken away his godfathers life and if anyone could give it back it would be them.

Closing his eyes Harry saw his godfather falling through the veil, Hermione getting hit by a curse and Ron with the brain sucker attached to him. A moment of realization hit him. That death eater had stuck his head accidentally into a bowl and had aged and de aged right before Harry's eyes. It was rather odd looking to be honest but with enough of the liquid and a way to pull him out at the right time.

"I'll do it Mr. Clifton." Harry said, eyes opening and turning to Tonks.

She squealed and winked at Harry while Clifton took out a piece of paper and slid it across the table to Harry before getting up.

"I'll show myself out, welcome to the team Mr. Potter" He said before going out and leaving the house.

Tonks couldn't seem to control herself there for a second she flew out of her seat and hugged Harry for all he was worth for a few seconds before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"This is amazing Harry, we will be working together and after you've been trained you get an automatic auror position so it doesn't look suspicious when your there all the time. Unspeakables aren't exactly the person everyone wants to see walking down the hall you know?" She said while sitting back in her seat and starting back in on her chicken with much more relish.

"What exactly are we doing Tonks'?" Harry asked wondering what exactly he had gotten himself into.

"Basically we are the wizarding world's secret aurors, the ones they never know about until it's too late. Other than that I can't tell you anything until you're inducted." She said between mouthfuls. "Ooo Harry this is really the best chicken I've ever eaten, I don't know how you managed to do it but it really is wonderful."

Blushing at the compliment and still trying to take everything in Harry looked down at the note in front of him.

_Mr. Potter,_

_When you sign this paper you will have_

_formed a magical contract with the department _

_of mysteries. Your signature will be recorded in _

_our office, this paper is for your own personal records. _

_After you sign we will expect you at 9a.m the _

_following Monday morning. _

_Sincerely,_

_Douglas Clifton_

_Unspeakable Recruiter_

Harry finished his meal, it was just now Tuesday and he had the rest of the week to get ready for his new job.

"Tonks if you don't mind I'm going to carry some of this up to Sirius and send Remus down to eat while I talk to him about it. I'll see you later yeah?" Harry asked before getting up from his chair.

Though Tonks' nodded she didn't look like she was ready to let Harry go but he managed to push this thought from his mind as he fixed Sirius a plate and then walked up the stairs.

"Lunch is ready Remus," Harry said as he pushed open the door a little.

"Ah thank you Harry, I'll go grab some then. Is Tonks' home yet?" He asked while getting up. He leaned down and kissed Sirius tenderly on the lips before walking towards Harry.

Harry found himself wanting someone to kiss him like that, to care about how he was feeling and to not want him to leave. Harry wanted what Remus and Sirius had, even though one was horribly sick and aged beyond belief the other devoutly stayed as if the thought of leaving had never entered his mind.

"Yea she's eating now." Harry said as Remus walked past him with a pat to his shoulder.

When he had left Harry walked over to Sirius' side and he leaned down hugging his godfather.

"Tonks' brought a visitor with her when she came home today Padfoot. This bloke named Mr. Clifton. Anyways he offered me a job in the Department of Mysteries and I decided to take it." Harry said quickly, as if he needed courage to tell his godfather he had gotten a job.

"Harry isn't it a bit quick for you to have a job. I just mean that life has got to be hard enough you don't need anything else worrying you." Sirius said quietly before opening his mouth for a bite that Harry was holding in front of his face.

"Not really Sirius I've found a way to make everything alright for you." Harry said.

For the next hour Harry described to Sirius his plan to get him back to whatever age he wanted to be at again, how life was going to go back to a semblance of normal and that Harry was going to defeat Voldemort whatever it took. It was impossible for Sirius to tell him that it wasn't his task since Dumbledore had revealed the prophecy to him.

The only thing Harry left out was his own fate. He still hadn't decided whether he wanted to go back to his own age. He liked being older, liked Tonks' company and the freedom that came with being his own man.

He wasn't sure he could give all that up just to go back to being a scrawny kid controlled by every adult who thought they knew what was good for him when really they were just getting him into position to die for them all.

Suddenly everything had changed……….

AN: Alright so another chapter up, this one is slightly shorter but this felt like a good place to end it. I hope you all liked the idea I came up with to save Padfoot and the progression of the relationship. R&R


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I just wanted to thank everyone quickly for reviewing and adding me to your alerts and favorites lists. It really does mean a lot to a lonely college student. I'm skipping forward in time a bit with the understanding that Tonks was working a lot and Harry was alone a lot.

The Saltwater Room

The following Monday Harry was with Tonks walking over to the elevators in the ministry lobby. He wasn't happy about seeing this place again but the thought of Sirius back to his pre-Azkaban self kept his mind from wavering. They had developed a quiet ease of being around each other with silences only broken when necessary.

Neither one of them felt uncomfortable during these times since Harry was reading through various spell books from the Black library at the house and Tonks was sorting through various pieces of paperwork for her job it was always a, "I'm really busy but let's sit together " sort of mood.

Now as they entered the elevator the various other workers felt out of place standing next to the tall young man and the auror everyone recognized by the bright pink hair. Sighing Harry realized that he had been out of society for a good while now and it was going to take him time to reintegrate himself.

Stopping at the floor before the Department of Mysteries a younger and slightly balding version of Mr. Weasly got on the lift and nodded towards Harry without realizing who was standing in front of him. Though he and Tonks had practiced disguising his scar with regular muggle makeup he was surprised it had worked so well.

Mischievously Harry decided to take it a step further and stepped forward next to Percy. "Hows it going then Weasly?" Harry asked, trying to imitate the Malfoy sneer.

Judging by the look on Percy's face he had done a damn good job at the tone of voice as well since all he got for a reply was a nod before Ron's older brother turned his face towards the wall opposite Harry and ignored him until the lift stopped and it was time for Harry and Tonks to depart.

"I'll be seeing you around then, eh red?" Harry spat at him before leaving the lift.

"Harry you're going to get him killed, he already isn't liked around here and another person picking on him could very well push him over the edge." Tonks said, peering over her shoulder at the disappearing lift.

"He deserves it for abandoning his family" Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders, all tones of voice gone from his encounter with Percy.

"Yea but Harry, he did what he believed in and I promise you he is already paying for it. He gets more howlers in a day than the minister does." Tonks said, still trying to argue though knowing by now she wouldn't win.

Harry was a loyalist if nothing else. He believed in absolute and supreme loyalty no matter how you felt personally about one matter you should always be with your family and friends, supporting them and giving them the help necessary to succeed.

They walked through the door to the department together, not looking around but straight forward and Harry was surprised to see that not much had changed. They were still in a room that had doors all around it but this time he was with someone who knew where they were going.

"Director's office," Tonks called out in a clear voice.

The appropriate door lit up with a faint white glow and Harry wanted to smack himself on the head for not thinking asking the room for the correct door the night of the battle. Some things were always clearer with hindsight but even then he didn't think it would have mattered now. Everyone was fine and Sirius would be normal soon.

Tonks turned and smiled at him, brilliantly. It was one of those few things that really stunned him about her, when she really smiled he literally lost his breath looking at her and all he could do was stare. She looked at him for a second longer and Harry found himself wondering what could make her look at him like that.

Sitting down in the bare office that he found himself in Harry tried to keep his guard up, constant vigilance as an old friend had once told him.

"Mr. Potter, I'm exceptionally glad you could join our department," A very clipped and sharp female voice said.

He finally saw the person speaking, coming out of a door at the back of the office, from behind the desk somewhere. She sat down and from the way she was holding herself Harry could tell that this wasn't just the director's secretary. He was speaking to someone fully acquainted with power and used to having people under them.

"My name is Adyna Woulfe and I am the Director of the Department of Mysteries. I must say I was pleasantly surprised by your recovery of your godfather from the veil since no one we have sent through has ever come back for reasons now apparent." Adyna said.

Noting that in his mind Harry nodded before the woman continued on with what he was gathering could be a modified welcome speech since the next part had that practiced and rehearsed air to it.

"We are similar to the muggle secret service or police you could say. We get the jobs the aurors don't want and they get the trash we feel we're too good to handle. The only difference is that now you are actually in our department and beginning training you will have to take an unbreakable vow of secrecy and be paired with an older operative for training who will eventually become your partner in the field." Adyna finished and went to stand in front of Harry.

A shadowy figure appeared from behind the door that looked familiar to Harry. It was Clifton from the other day. For a brief second Harry didn't realize what was going on or why everyone was suddenly looking at him as if he were expected to do something before he realized that this was the part where he stuck out his hand for the unbreakable vow.

Harry stuck his hand out and Adyna grasped it firmly, her hand on his forearm and his own hand closing around her forearm. Clifton took his wand out and settled in between the two his wand sitting on the exact middle of their clasp.

"Harry Potter, do you agree to keep all secrets, names and practices held within this Department within this department?" The director intoned seriously.

"I do" Harry said, not knowing what else to say really.

"And do you Harry Potter; agree to bind your magic to this Unbreakable Vow?" Adyna said finishing the incantation.

"I do" Harry repeated just as strands of deep red crawled up their arms and embedded into their skin.

He could feel the vow, the compulsion not to write to Hermione and Ron about this and to keep everything from Sirius and Remus even though he had formerly told Sirius everything. The only person he knew for certain he could talk to were the very people in this room. The ones who he knew for certain were Unspeakables, like himself.

Adyna smiled at him then got up and walked back around her desk while Clifton backed up slightly. Tonks hadn't moved throughout the whole exchange but she scooted her chair minutely closer to Harry at this point. He was glad for the support he had from her, this was a big decision, a change in his life he would never be able to take back.

"Now you are as you know, famous in the wizarding world and we don't want detracting from your training. Tonks has already assured me that you want your fame even less than we want you famous so it occurs to me to ask if you would like to change your surname permanently or just within this department?" Adyna asked, shifting some paperwork along her desk.

"Well if I changed it permanently it would become public wouldn't it? So everyone would just talk about the famous Harry whatever instead of the famous Harry Potter." Harry said, already deciding what his new surname would be.

"Correct you are Harry, so a departmental change then. Suits me just fine do you have anything in mind so we can get it put on your training robes and I.D. Badge?" She responded, still trying to find something apparently.

"Of course, I think James Black would be a good cover and since James is my middle name and Black is the surname of my godfather it's easy to remember and answer to."

The director only nodded her head before Tonks took him out of the room and another door glowed white. Harry, now James, was still wondering what was left of the day. It seemed he had spent forever in the office working out the tricky details that came with a government job.

"I like the name James, it's very…. you. We're headed to the locker room, your robes and boots are already in your locker there." Tonks said enthusiastically.

Her energy was still amazing Harry as he walked into the locker room, unmistakable because of the large lockers lining the walls of the room. He was pulled around to the left wall of the room by Tonks, who had picked up his hand while trying to guide him around and didn't look ready to let go, and then they stopped in front of two lockers, one labeled Nymphadora Tonks the other labeled James Black.

"Go on then Harry pull on your robes," Tonks said over her shoulder, already opening her locker which snicked open with a touch of her right index finger.

He complied, putting his finger against the locker and feeling the catch release. It opened revealing a set of deep red robes and a set of dark grey robes. A pair of dragon hide boots sat at the bottom, still in the box.

"Ahhh Tonks, which set of robes am I supposed to be wearing?" Harry asked her, watching her pull on the grey ones.

"Your training Harry so the red ones it us though when I get done with you you'll turn those in and get another set of grays." She responded, lacing up her boots already.

He pulled the red robes out and shrugged them on, glad he had one some cargo pants and a simple black t-shirt. He had wondered this morning why Tonks hadn't protested more; she usually had a very specific idea of what Harry was supposed to look like when they went out but then, the robes covered him completely and molded to his body in some places while flowing over others.

He sat down on a bench in front of the lockers and began pulling his boots on, the fit his feet almost perfectly and the smooth comfortable dragon hide made him wonder why he even bothered with sneakers or anything else for that matter. The look on his face must have given his thoughts away because Tonks spoke up then.

"I know, most of us start wearing them outside of work and the ministry provides new ones whenever these wear out so if you feel like it, just keep those with you." She said starting out of the room.

Harry followed her, he was starting to feel more and more like a puppy but really she was his only anchor in the new world he was entering. They walked out into the room of doors and she called out 'training' the same way she had done the last two rooms and Harry decided then that it would benefit him to learn the commands of the room so if she happened to be occupied otherwise he wouldn't be stuck trying doors.

They walked into what appeared to be a range, there were dummies set up at varying distances up and down a long horizontal line and a man standing in front of them all. He was tall though not as tall as Harry and had short blonde hair cut extremely short though still visible. He was well muscled and carried himself like a large cat, ready to pounce. Harry instinctively walked forward to meet him, holding out his hand which the man took appreciatively before Harry stepped back to take orders.

"I assume you are the new recruit James Black?" The man asked, eyes going to Tonks for confirmation though Harry had already nodded his agreement to the statement.

"I'm your trainer, my name is Hael, that's all you need to know, that's all you'll ever know. I don't use monikers or any other forms of address if you want to speak to me then you call me Hael. Got it?" Hael finished, arms crossed over his burly chest.

Harry nodded, and kept his eyes on the man. Tonks went to go stand beside the door, she wasn't needed for the assessment though if he was going to get any better he would have to have a dueling partner and that was where she would come in. Teams of Unspeakables generally started with one person being trained and partnering with an older person and then when they retired, as her partner Moody had, they pulled in someone younger to train.

As close as they were in age now Tonks new that Harry would be her partner for as long as they were in the department together. She listened closely; Harry was a professional at handling people with different personality styles, trained up in the muggle world as a peasant he had never gotten his way much and that showed off in his actions.

He started doing some drills, shooting first at the closer dummies and then going further and further away. Hael was impressed, she could tell although he wasn't showing any outward signs of approval to Harry, his aim was already well above most other recruits brought in. His power was decent to, judging by the markers going up at the end of the room he was already in the middle range of power. Not exerting himself for training of course that would bring him a level up on the field but he could be trained to extreme force if needed, and he would be.

After the assessment Harry said goodbye to Hael and met Tonks at the doorway. He was tired, he hadn't done that much continuous spell casting since the fight and he had honestly not been thinking about his exhaustion that night when he had lay down next to Tonks.

"He says we're done for today and training starts at 11 tomorrow, he had someone scheduled before us." Harry said; sweat pouring off of his brow and soaking the front and back of his robes.

"Sounds good Harry, means we can sleep a bit more, let's get you changed and then home shall we? It's already 10pm and I'm quite tired." She responded, both of them already on the way to the locker room.

"Just hang your robes back in there; the elves get them after we leave." She added, changing her own.

They grabbed dinner at home, both of them just heating up some stew left on the stove by Remus and then heading up to bed. It started out a normal night, Harry climbing into bed and falling asleep swiftly while Tonks was reading.

Instead of the normal night however Tonks woke up, magazine on her chest as Harry convulsed in bed. He looked like he was having a nightmare and she didn't know what to do. She leaned over and shook him gently, trying to get him to wake up without swinging at her. Harry looked violent with his face contorted in rage and eyes closed.

When she finally got him awake he sat straight up in bed, looking around himself as if he didn't quite know where he was supposed to be before finally catching site of her. His face calmed down but she could see the beads of sweat forming and the tautness of his muscles under the muscle shirt he wore to bed.

"I'm alright, sorry I woke you," Harry said, sounding slightly out of breath.

Tonks only nodded before shutting off the light, hoping it would help him sleep better but she could hear him tossing restlessly. She was finally drifting off to sleep when she heard a deeper creak in Harry's bed and felt her own dip down slightly. He didn't try to talk to her he only lay down beside her and rested a hand on her own.

Chills went up her spine about what Harry would dream that could make him crawl in bed with her when the skimpy nightclothes she had been wearing hadn't done it yet. Then she felt him breathing, deeply and slowly it was relaxing and slightly calmed her mind which tended to run in different directions when she tried to sleep. She could hear his chest rising and falling beside her and as she rolled to her side her hand rested on that rhythmic soothing person lying next to her and she slept.

AN: So do you like it? Do you hate it? I was originally going to have Harry comfort her after a bad break up but then I figured he always had dreams when exhausted and he was definitely exhausted now… Anyways I was thinking about trying to work Bella into this fic… because I'm in love with her. What do you think?


End file.
